The Silver Neckless
by Naruto-Hinata4everandalways
Summary: This is a one short birthday story. Naruto comes to see Hinata to give her birthday present.


Hinata walked out on to the balcony as soon she did Naruto puts hand over her mouth "it's me". She sighed and whispered "Naruto what are u doing hear".

"I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend" he grinned sheepishly and scratched his head.

"Yes"

"Oh and I brought you this so where ever you are you can think of me". He put the necklace on her. ""It's beautiful thank you"

She hugs Naruto. Then he Kiss necks she moan softly "but why here"

"Well at you house I no sure I can sneak passed all the guards and you would get in to much trouble and it a late birthday present by a few days I told it would arrive soon."

Hinata started to kiss him again. "Hinata cookie dough" Hinata do not respond Ino came out to see her and was shocked to see Naruto and Hinata making out. She faked coughed the jumped apart and both blushing. She turned to look at Naruto "What are you doing here" Tenten and Sakura came out to see what was taking so long they though she just went to get Hinata. The saw Naruto and Hinata and Ino Tenten and Sakura squealed excited "We can give Naruto a make over" Naruto on put his around Hinata smiled and blushed "help" He squealed. She put her arms round him and smiled at him. "No" Sakura at her blink and looked again "Hinata where did you get that necklace from".

"So that's why you're here" asked Ino. Naruto stood next to each other.

"Yeah"

"Why now though" ask Sakura

"So I would have Neji trying to kill me and you lot trying to kill me or spending the whole time squealing"

Bang "I do not squeal"

"What do you do before you said you wanted to give me a make over and what do you do when you see Sasuke" how was passing the house looked up to see the girls he sigh then he noticed Naruto.

"You do" Naruto argued with Sakura

"Do not" she spat out he tough

"Do" he grinned

"Not" she shock her first at him

"Not" he smiled

"Do" she cover he mouth everyone froze in shock Naruto out smarted Sakura

"Wow never thought I see the day dope out smarted someone"

"How long have been here"

"Long enough"

"So you agree teme"

"About what"

"Never mind" said Sakura and Naruto together

"Why are you here?" asked Sasuke

"What are you doing here" said angry Neji

"Yeah looks like I got both squealing and an angry Neji"

The girls burst into laughed at this Neji and Sasuke looked confused

"Who's next Shikamaru?"

"Yeah" he said arriving next them the girls where now in hysterics.

"I give up"

"Naruto give never where is youth"

"What going on up there" as Kiba and Akamaru arrived back from their night time walk

"Well lets what for everyone" sigh and sitting the girls wiping tears from their eyes.

"I came to give Hinata her birthday present which was a few day ago I no but I order my present and it had not came up since I saw her outside own her I though I give it to her without Neji trying to kill me and the squeal girls so yeah the Ino came out the squealing twin then everyone else appear" with that he slip out of sight into "Naruto who's" Sakura noticed Naruto had gone. "If Hinata and Ino where already I am going kill him". It clicked who he was talking about. The boys were leaning on trees near the balcony sighed. "So can we nickname you and Tenten the squeal twins" asks Hinata brightly

"No" shout Tenten before Sakura could respond

"So what did he get you" asked Kiba

She showed the beautiful silver a heart shaped locket and with a golden fox engraved on it which she was wearing. "Sorry Tenten and Sakura it kinda slipped out"

"It's ok" they said together

"Hinata did you like you present"

"It beautiful" she blushed

"Great"

With that the all went home so only the girls were left on the balcony. The turn to her and she gulped

"What really happened" Hinata sighed know if she did not tell them Ino would and it would be over the top and dirtier. She told them the story but missed out the bit about getting her neck kissed and told them not to tell anyone. They agreed

The next morning

"Naruto you slide devil" she grinned evilly

"Go away she told you I take it"

"Who knew you could be romantic"

"Go away Sakura right you are annoying"

"So Mr Lover boy"

Look there Sasuke here"

"And that will not work"

"What wont" ask Sasuke

"Good try Naruto so "he covered her mouth blushed

"Shut up she made you promise not to tell" he low enough so only Sakura hear

"Fine"

"Good impersonation of Sasuke tough use did use hand signs oh"

"My bad sorry Sasuke"

"Hm"

"I will talk to later" she laughed evilly and Naruto and Sasuke went pale Sasuke was thinking she been kidnap. She is not annoying me. They looked at each other at the same "Tenten" they said together and disappeared to find her. Sasuke stood stunned something strange was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it. The pair sprinted off to find to see Tenet. Lee, Guy and Neji were about to meet her. "Tenten can we borrow you for a sec thanks" Neji blink I never knew they could run that fast that lee's speed without the waits. The walked back a bit way into trees with Tenten. Sakura and Naruto were panting hard. "You're not going to tell"

"Maybe why"

"He will kill us as me and me for asking and her for expecting"

"Yeah he would I wont tell" he gave her a hug and the pair sprinted away. The rest of the team looked at her confused. So she shrugged her shoulders. They were going back we to training and decide to make a stop to see Ino who was alone waiting for the rest of her team. "Ino you won't tell will you"

"Na I do want to see her murdered." Thanks he give her a quick hug and sprint back to Sasuke and collapse and fell asleep on each other. One hour later Kakashi arrived "Yo" he said there was no responds Sasuke was staring into space Naruto and Sakura were asleep with the heads together. He sighed this was going to be along day.


End file.
